


Birthday Party

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Pedro talk about Balthazar’s eighteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Birthday Parties  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Pedro Donaldson  
> Prompt: Birthday  
> Word Count: 935  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: Balthazar and Pedro talk about Balthazar’s eighteenth birthday.

**Birthday Parties**

Balthazar’s birthday was on the second day of the new year, which also ended up making his birthday the first birthday since Hero’s. He was never one to want to do big parties and, after what happened at Hero’s, he was almost too _scared_ to do something.

Pedro came by Balthazar’s house two days before New Years to pick him up. They had planned to spend the day at Pedro’s house, then, the next day, go over to the Duke’s for a New Year’s party where everyone would stay the night. After that, Balthazar just planned on going home for his birthday and spending it working on music. However, when Pedro picked him up two days before New Year’s, he had different ideas, not that he mentioned it until they were comfortably sitting on Pedro’s living room couch.

“I’m making tea. Want any?” John offered, leaning up against the door way of the living room.

“I’m fine.” Pedro said, “Thank you, though.” He gave his brother a smile. The two had been trying to work on things since he had come back -- after everything had happened. Balthazar shook his head as a response, too focused on strumming away on his ukulele, trying to figure out the cords to a new song.

Pedro ran his hand through Balthazar’s hair after John left, effectively taking all of Balthazar’s focus away from the music. It was hard to break him out of his concentration, especially when said concentration was on music. Pedro, however, had a talent for it.

“Hmm?” Balthazar said, setting his instrument on the seat next to him and looking at Pedro.

“I was thinking about Thursday.” Pedro said conversationally, smiling down at his boyfriend.

Balthazar looked confused, “What’s Thursday, oh-” He stopped, remembering that it was the second of January, his birthday, “What about it?”

Pedro smiled, “I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I was thinking-”

“Pedro, no. I don’t want – everyone’s already going to be together on New Year’s Eve and day. Anyway, I don’t want anything special.”

“I understand that we are all going to be together on New Year’s, but why don’t you want anything? Let’s pretend like your birthday was a week after New Year’s, would you want one then?”

Balthazar shook his head, “No…” The way that he paused told Pedro to stay quiet, he knew when pauses meant that Balthazar was trying to say something else, years of being friends taught him that. He sighed, “It’s just… Hero’s party was the actual last party that we had and I-” He faltered and shook his head, taking his ukulele in his hands again and strumming random cords.

“You’re scared something is going to happen at yours like it did at Hero’s?” Pedro asked, thinking about how much of that was his fault since he was one of the ones who encouraged Claudio to do it on Hero’s birthday – off camera, of course. It would make it his fault, then, that Balthazar was off of having any type of party.

There was no response from said musician, he just kept looking down at his ukulele. He had also brought his guitar, but that was across the room in its case still, so he didn’t want to go and grab that. He preferred to just stay where he was and not look up at Pedro.

Pedro took Balthazar’s silence as a yes. He ran a hand through his hair, “I’m so sorry Balthazar, I can promise that something like that won’t happen. I’m sorry I did that to you. I hate that I’ve ruined that for you.”

“It’s not that you ruined it.” Balthazar mumbled, strumming ‘Sigh No More’ on the ukulele, “It’s more that I’m the first birthday after that incident. It just feels… too soon, I guess.” He finally looked up at Pedro, “It doesn’t have to do with what happened there, just how close it is.”

Honestly, Balthazar thought that he was over what had happened at the birthday – he put him behind him like Hero had asked everyone to do, some people needed more asking then others – Balthazar had put it behind him, which explains why he was now dating Pedro. Still, knowing that he was the next birthday just made him… nervous. They’ve all had plenty of get togethers since then, but a birthday was just different.

Pedro looked over at Balthazar and gave him a kiss, “I understand. But don’t you want some people around? I know you don’t want to spend the whole day with Rosa.”

Balthazar smiled slightly, “Well, I would never mind having you over.”

“You couldn’t keep me away on your birthday.” Pedro smiled, “I was planning on coming over one way or another. I would never leave you stuck with Rosa, that’s a terrible fate no one should endure.”

“Haha.” Balthazar said, rolling his eyes. His older sister was annoying, he was the first one to admit, but Pedro always made her sound like she was the reincarnation of the devil on Earth, which was only partially true, “I’m sure that she would to be _thrilled_ to know you said that.”

Just like that, they were off the topic of his birthday and onto talking about Rosa. Balthazar was glad. Benedick was the next birthday coming up and he would end up throwing some huge party. At the moment, that just wasn’t what Balthazar wanted, he was much more content to spend the day with his boyfriend. All of his friends would understand – anyway, they would probably be too worn out from the New Year anyway.


End file.
